


Journey through Time

by Goatsmilk (BineUnrivaled)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BineUnrivaled/pseuds/Goatsmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Hook and Emma went into the portal back to the present the whole timeline got messed up and they weren’t the only ones using a little Marty McFly magic? And what if it wouldn’t be their last time? Little like Emma seeing her Parents fall in love, and then not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the girls from the Captain Swan Chatroom, for beta'ing this story. 
> 
> Captaindangswan, the-savior-swan, MistbornHero, cravingforcolor,
> 
> I wouldn't have been able to ever get another chapter ready before the season was over without you ladies.

**Prologue**

Night had already fallen over the kingdom, but the lights were still burning brightly throughout the city.   
The air was charged with magic, the citizens of the Kingdom awaiting the announcement of the princess’s name and with it maybe they’d finally be free of all that is evil. The two boys standing by the docks knew different already.

“Oops…“ a small voice could be heard from a person just as small.   
His older brother was standing right beside him, holding his hand and rolling his eyes.   
Just what they needed, a trip back memory lane.

The two of them were standing at the docks, the sea and the royal guards ships in front of them, the wind gushing in their faces and all around them festivities for the birth of a princess. A princess the both of them knew better than they’d like to admit standing in the middle of the past.

“Do you see what I see?“ The older one pointed to the ship closest to them.   
  
One particular pirate ship was docked in the middle of all the royal navy’s.   
_Jolly Roger_ in neat letters written at the side of it. Liam gasped and grabbed his brother’s hand tighter.

“Mom’s never to find out about it,“ Henry mumbled while casting a glamour spell over the both of them like his grandfather had taught him not so long ago, all the while looking around for a certain Captain. It was a pretty bold move to dock right here on such a day, but he wouldn’t expect his step-father to do anything else. Hiding in plain sight is exactly what he’d do.

“Daddy never mentioned that he had been in the Enchanted Forest when Mom was born,“ Henry’s younger brother Liam muttered. Henry just rolled his eyes and sighed. Killian, or as he secretly still called him, dad, had a way of always sugar coating things and thinking about it, he was probably passed out on the ship and wouldn’t wake up just before the curse hit to team up with Cora. What would actually explain his dad’s explanation about never having met the Charmings before.

“Lad…“, he rolled his eyes. He spent way too much time with Killian. “Liam. You can ask Dad when we get back to our time. First and foremost, we need to find a way back home. Or more likely back to our time, and hope that our dear sister is around here somewhere as well.“

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the girls from the Captain Swan Chatroom, for beta'ing this story.
> 
> Captaindangswan, the-savior-swan, MistbornHero, cravingforcolor,
> 
> I wouldn't have been able to ever get another chapter ready before the season was over without you ladies.

**Chapter 1**

Night had fallen over Storybrooke, everything was quiet except for the happy sounds coming from inside Granny’s Diner. But the couple sitting outside weren’t interested in the festivities that were happening inside. So much had happened in the last 24 hours. At least for the them.  

“You traded your ship for me?“ Emma whispered, awestruck. “Aye,“ came the answer from the Captain sitting across from her.

Unbeknown to the both of them they were being watched by a girl with eyes like the Captain’s and hair as golden as the Saviors.

She’d been practicing magic with her brothers and Henry had been talking about the time their parents had been sent to the past and saw her grandparents fall in love. How her parents had to fix the past because her mom had somehow messed up the timeline.

Leia had heard the stories of her parents falling in love. Both from Henry (how it probably really happened) and her parents (the fairy tale version, especially how her father thought it happened “It was love at first sight for your mother“ “Dream on, Captain.“).

Both versions only made her more curious how it all really went down and so she came up to wish to see how it really happened.

Only it kind of backfired and now she somehow found herself still in Storybrooke.

The only thing confusing about it all was the fact that her dad looked like a pirate and not like her dad at all.

When Emma and Killian went back inside Granny’s she only followed them after the door had closed.

Something somehow didn’t feel right. Something had gone terribly wrong, and her suspicions were proven right when she looked inside and saw her supposed to be older brother cuddling Uncle Neal. Who was still a toddler.

She looked over to her parents and finally understood what was bothering her. Her dad was still known more as Captain Hook than Killian Jones.  
But if her Uncle was already born that meant her dad wouldn’t be known as a villain for much longer.

She was so mesmerized by the display inside the diner that she hadn’t noticed someone exiting.

“Who are you? And why are you watching my mom?“

Her immediate thought was to come up with an alias and some kind of excuse, but knowing her family tree and her brother, lying wasn’t in store for her.  
He would see right through the lie.

And anyway, her brother is the truest believer. Who better to meet and tell the truth than him?

“Would you believe me if I told you I’m from the future?“ she mumbled, biting her lower lip.

Henry was sceptic at first, but looking at the blonde haired girl with the sea blue eyes and another look inside the diner where his mother and Captain Hook were sitting quite closely he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“If you’re really from the future, you might know the number one rule with time travel,“ Henry said while he took her hand, gently pulling her away from diner, prying eyes and the people inside.

“Don’t interfere with the current timeline? Don’t get…“, just as she was beginning to explain what she knew the door of the diner opened and the leather clad pirate came outside.

“Bloody hell. Thought you’d never get here Leia,“ strong arms surrounded her and pulled her into a hug.

“How do you?… Why are you?…“ Leia was totally confused.

She never expected her dad to recognize her the moment he saw her. Especially given the fact that she wasn’t even born yet, or planned for that matter.

Looking over to her brother he seemed just as stunned.

“Let’s just say I met your brother some years back… And that everything that’s happened until this very moment was indeed… not much of an accident,“ lifting an eyebrow, the pirate smiled and looked inside the Diner. Emma. It all came down to Emma.

 


	3. Chapter 2

***------PAST------***

Guards were at every door at the castle. Laughter and clinking glasses could even be heard from a distance.   
Captain Hook was hiding in the bushes, his hook barely shining in the moonlight.

His crew was still staying on board the _Jolly Roger_ trying to get sober before they had to flee from the impending curse.   
Something he didn’t have to think about. He just wanted to get a little treasure for after the curse was over.

There just wasn’t any way he could pass up the opportunity.

From previous experiences in castles he knew that the guards would change soon, that would be his way to enter. It had worked like a charm, time and time again.

* * *

He took a deep breath as soon as he’d finally passed the guards.   
It was a pretty close call, but he had managed. Now, as he was standing in front of the stairs he only needed to decide if he wanted to go up or down.   
Treasure was usually kept close to the dungeons, but the really expensive ones were always hidden in the bedchambers.

With a sigh he looked up. “Well, no time like the present.“

Ascending the stairs he thought about what would happen tomorrow. The lieutenant in him was regretting his decision to work with the Queen of Hearts.   
He’d always felt better when he was making the important choices and not being someone’s lap dog.   
But she would be his only way to get to the Dark One after the curse had acted out, at least that’s what she told him.   
And getting his revenge was the only thing he was still living for, what had kept him alive in all his years in Neverland.   
  
What he’d do after it? He had no clue. If he’d get the chance probably revenge Liams death as well.

The first door at the end of the stairs was sealed shut.   
Normally, he’d try breaking the seal, but as soon as he was standing in front of it he felt a tugging in his gut, something was guiding him to the door at the end of the corridor, the door just as sealed, but there seemed to be some kind of secret opening.   
There was a tiny hole in the middle of the door, and as if someone was actually giving him clues, he put the end of his hook inside it, and with barely a sound the door opened.

“Bloody hell, that’s not what I expected. And these royals wonder why I rob them blind.“

Entering the chamber he was met by a glow coming from a crib standing in the room, apart from the soft wailing from the supposed baby in the crib there shouldn’t be anything else he could hear, but somehow like in the force in the corridor he could hear a slight whisper in his ears, what was the voice whispering? He didn’t have a clue, but the closer he got to the crib the louder the voice seemed to become, and by now he figured it to be some ancient language.

Looking into the crib he was met by the sight of a barely glowing baby. He cocked one of his eyebrows.   
  
“Okay, odd. In my experience with babies, and let me tell you lass, I’m not someone babies are around often, you are not supposed to be glowing.“

He stepped even closer and leaned over the crib when he noticed that the voices in his head had finally stopped, and just as he noticed the baby gripped for one of the pendants hanging from his necklace. The swan pendant to be exact.

“You like the swan, little one, huh? You sure look like an ugly duckling right now, except for your glow. Do your parents know about your disease?“ he whispered gently and reached out to pull the pendant out of the little one’s tiny hands.

Just as his hand touched the baby’s hands, something his brother told him a long time ago came back to his mind.

_„Brother.. If you find your true love, and I know you’ll find her, there’s a saying that the angels will start singing and the sun will rise in the darkest of the night. Maybe you should remember it.“_

But that was not the only thing happening to him right now.

Pictures were rushing through his mind, of a beautiful blonde princess in a red dress.   
Of the same woman rushing towards him in a red leather jacket.   
A bar wench he spend a night with on his ship. 

Feelings were overwhelming him as well.   
Peace, home, love.   
He couldn’t explain these feelings, as he’d never felt them as intensely as he felt them right this moment, but when he looked down at the baby again with tears in his eyes, he somehow knew that she would be all that and more in his future.

“Well then, hello little swan,” he whispered and gently pulled the swan pendant from the baby’s hand only to pull it off of his necklace to place in the little one’s hands again. He looked to his mother’s ring, resting on his hand.

One silver band, nothing fancy. Something odd in his normal ring attire.

He pulled the ring off his finger. Thinking about where he should put the ring.   
A ring as a promise that he’d be back for her someday.   
A ring that he’d promised his mother before she passed away that he’d give the woman he planned to marry.   
A ring he wanted to give to Milah before she was brutally murdered by her husband.

By now he’d totally dismissed his plan to rob the castle, he was somehow enchanted by the little wonder resting in the crib. Noticing a little blanket with the word “Emma” embedded on it with a tiny pocket, he put the ring in there. Hoping it would stay there for the little princess until she got older.

“Stay safe little one, until we meet again,” he whispered and left a feather light kiss on the baby’s forehead.

He heard the fireworks starting outside and knew this was his queue to leave. Soon the royal couple would be in the room to get the tiny miracle to show to their kingdom, even if it would be for only this one night.

“Farewell, love,” and with this he left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving only his little tokens of affection behind.   
He knew that he couldn’t leave any trace of his true identity if he were to stay alive until the curse hit.  
If the royal couple were to find out that a filthy pirate had actually entered their princess’s nursery, all hell would break loose and he didn’t think he’d ever make it back to Cora. He now had a whole new plan of what he should be doing after he skinned himself a crocodile.   
He needed to find a way to stay young while the princess grew up, and right now he knew no one except for the Queen of Hearts had magic powerful enough to do something like this.

Just as he was back at the docks he felt the weird feeling again. Looking around he saw a young lad and a man around twenty standing close to his ship.

“How may I be of service to you lads?” he said with as much menace in his voice as he could muster after all the emotional turmoil he went through in the castle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and your opinion make me wanna write faster.  
> I won't bite, please leave a review.


End file.
